Articles of apparel, luggage, backpacks, sporting equipment and other items use closure assemblies, such as drawstrings, straps, cords, etc., to tighten or otherwise adjust a portion of the article. For example, hooded coats and sweatshirts often incorporate a drawstring to tighten the hood about the user's face and head. However, drawstrings can create safety concerns when near the neck of a wearer.
To address this issue and other concerns, zippers have been developed that incorporate a hidden closure assembly, such as a drawstring, beneath the zipper tape. The zipper stays sealed on either side of the zipper pull, thereby covering the drawstring or other closure assembly at all times.
Typical zipper pulls for invisible zippers are thin planar plastic or metal members, which are pivotally secured to a slider. To operate the zipper, the user grasps the pull between the thumb and forefinger and pivots it outwardly away from the slider. The user can then operate the zipper to open or close the device to which the zipper is attached. The zipper pull, however, may present sharp edges.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a covered zipper pull that reduces or overcomes some or all of the difficulties inherent in prior known devices. Particular objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art, that is, those who are knowledgeable or experienced in this field of technology, in view of the following disclosure of the invention and detailed description of certain preferred embodiments.